The Wise Wolf
by Rebelbot
Summary: A strange robotic creature comes to earth question is he friend or foe and what is his true purpose here. Set in G1 time. I think I end it here for now until Next time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long have I traveled but never have I meet such a beautiful planet in my life. It was its beauty that drew me to it in a quest to know how it came to have such a great gift. This how I came to know about the corruption and war that plagued this great planet and yet again I yearned to know about. I sat at the edge of the battlefield observing the two strange sides fighting each other. What they were fighting for was still unclear to me but I hope that I'll be able to figure it out if I watch them. The battle waged on with both sides evenly matched. I could see that one side was trying to protect the strange den of some kind from the other side. Suddenly a scream came from the strange den and when I looked for the source I could see that huge black creature was attack something. When I zeroed in I saw something that truly horrified me. The black creature was attacking a small creature maybe a cub. So that what they defending, they were defending a cub maybe their cub. So now I will no longer stay back and watch, I must help defend the small cub from these monsters. 

……………………………………………….

"Your reign of terror ends now Megatron!" Optimus shouted as he charged him.

"Never!" Megatron shouted back as he dodged Optimus' tackle.

The battle had only lasted a half an hour the battle seem to last forever when the Decepticons attack the rocket platform. Optimus had sustained some damage during the fight and his men had taken some heave damage as well. He had to put a stop to it before any life's are taking in this battle. It was then that he heard a scream of terror from behind him. He turned around and saw that panther had cornered a human and just about to strike. The human was none other then Ruby who been an aspect to the Autobots. He could see that Ruby was injured badly. Her legs were wracked making her unable to attack since her robotic legs were her main weapon.

"Ruby!" Optimus cried out but was blasted by Megatron's fusion blast.

Panther chuckled when she saw Optimus being shot by Megaton and then turned her attention to her helpless victim.

"I'm going to enjoy this," She said as she activated her flamethrower to fry her.

"OOOOOOOooooooowwwwwwwwww,"

Something slammed into Panther causing her to release her flamethrower into the air, missing her target. The flamethrower then nearly hit Skywarp who was busy helping Thundercracker take care of the twins.

"Hey watch it Panther, you nearly fried me," Skywarp yelled.

"Don't blame me, blame him," Panther yelled back pointing at the newcomer with her black wing.

Standing in attack mode with its teeth bared was what appeared to be a robotic wolf. It had heavy armor and it had large armored shoulder pads with a single sharp spike in the middle of it that kept close to side of it. There were small rectangular "wings" or what it appear to be the stubs of them with no other parts to them. He had a visor with blue glass and his optics glowed behind them. His armor color was of a dark gray- black. 

"Who are you?" Panther said in a commending voice.

"I go by the name Wolftech," the wolf responded still baring his teeth as he stood between Panther and Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well then Wolftech," Panthor snarled, "Your going to regret showing yourself"

Phanthor let out a mighty flamethrower at Wolftech but he did not move an inch. The attack hit destroying the building leaving it in ruins.

"He didn't stand a chance," Panthor said with a chuckle.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwww"

"What the?" She said as she looked.

A dark figure seems to come from the sky and grow larger toward Panthor. When it came closer it was only then that Panthor saw that it was Wolftech but before she could move out of the way Wolftech clasped onto Panthor's neck. He then threw Panthor by the neck into Megatron who was still battling Optimus.

"Panthor WHAT is the meaning of this?" Megatron shouted angrily

"It wasn't my fault, Megatron," Panthor answered, "It was that blasted Wolftech."

Just then Wolftech charged in and shoulder slammed into both Panthor and Megatron sending then fly into a nearby electrical fence that shocked them on contact.

"Decepticons retreat now," Megatron said as he slowly got up and retreat.

The other Decepticons soon followed leaving the Autobots the victors and their newfound ally.

"Ruby, where are you?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm right in radio tower" Ruby said but before Bumblebee or any of the others could get to her Wolf tech appeared and got her down and placed her on the ground. Bumblebee raced up to check to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Bumblebee asked.

"My legs are pretty mangled up but I live," Ruby replied give a small smile.

"Thank you for your…" Optimus began but stopped when he saw that Wolftech was gone without a trace. He had vanished as quickly s he came leaving the Autobots to wonder who he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Ark the Autobots were trying to find their new friends.

"Any luck?" Optimus asked.

"No," Prowl answered, "It almost like he disappear into thin air or using some kind of cloaking device."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found and want to be left alone," Ironhide suggested.

"Maybe, Ironhide, Maybe," Optimus said, "But I know that the Decepticons are searching for him too hoping for revenge."

Just then the alarm went off within the Ark.

"It seems the Decepticons are at it again," Prowl said, "There at a Power Plant."

With that the Autobots left the Ark as they headed towards the Power Plant. Little did they know they were being followed.

Meanwhile at the Power Plant…..

"Soundwave prepare the cubes," Megatron ordered

"I still don't get it," Starscream said, "The energy here isn't that grand."

"Is not the energon I'm looking to get," Megatron said, "Is that a cursed Wolftech I'm looking to get."

"If I stir up enough trouble for both the humans and the Autobots he will show up and will spring the trap on him," Megatron explained.

Just then a shot exploded nearby followed by a few more shots at the Decepticons.

"Right on time," Megatron said, "Decepticons ATTACK!"

The Decepticons attack and soon they had the Autobots were pinned behind some rocks that surrounded the Power Plant.

"We got to do something," Bumblebee shouted over the shots, "They got us all pinned."

"There must be a weak point in their defense," Prowl shouted back, "Give me a moment."

A howl was heard then behind the Autobot as Wolftech jumped up and into the battlefield. He first target were the seekers who were just looking up at him.

"Howler Screech!" Wolftech cried as a blast of sound and air came out of his mouth and hit the Seekers resulting in an explosion around them.

Wolftech landed in front of some Decepticon and used his "Howler Screech" attack again.

"You're going to pay for what you did," Megatron growled as he aimed his Fusion Canon at Wolftech.

"Not today Megatron," Optimus said as he fired his gun at Megatron.

Some of the shots hit there mark injuring Megatron causing him to retreat followed by the others. Wolftech watched as the Decepticons retreated. This giving Optimus the chance to approach him.

"Wolftech," Optimus began, "I never had a chance to thank you for your help and hope you will be willing enough to join us."

Wolftech remained silenced for a moment and then looked at Optimus.

"I'll think about it," he said before running off.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a few days since the battle with the Decepticon and when Optimus asked Wolftech to join the Autobot team.

"Do you think Wolftech will join us?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, Ruby, It has been three days already," Ironhide sad.

"Maybe he doesn't want to join," Fuisor said.

"You judge people too quickly," A voice said.

At the entrance of the common room stood Wolftech in his Robot Mode. This mode looked much like his wolf mode except that the wolf head rest on his chest and robot head had the wolf head with a human face to it.

"I came here to say that I accept your offer," Wolftech said.


End file.
